KRADAM Secret Love PART 3
by SandraVargas
Summary: Adam and Kris try to figure out how to make sense of all the mess that they have caused. Together, they can get through anything. PART 3 to Kradam Secret Love. This is the conclusion to the story.


**Kradam Fan Fic Part 3**

**Chapter 1**

_Oh fuck, oh fuck! What is she doing here?!_ Kris struggled to get his clothes together as he quickly jumped off the couch. Adam was already scrambling for his clothes, and there was Katie, just standing there looking shocked.

"What the hell Kris?! What is this?!" Katie yelled frantically. She'd dropped her shopping bags by the door and was now sitting on the steps, covering her eyes in shock.

_Dammit!_ Kris thought. _She wasn't supposed to be back yet! Shit, what am I going to say?_

"Adam, can you please give us a moment?" Kris asked turning to Adam who was pulling his shirt over his shoulders. He needed to be alone to talk to Katie, though he was at a loss as to what he would say.

Adam nodded and grabbed his shoes. He looked so nervous and scared. Kris wished he could reassure him that he would fix this mess somehow, but he just didn't feel sure at all.

Adam walked out through the back door. Kris was fully dressed now, and he cautiously walked up to Katie who was sitting on the bottom step, staring at the carpet.

"Katie, I can explain, I"

"You're sick Kris! How can you do a thing like that?! How long have you been doing it?!"

She had stood up now and was pacing back and forth, her voice getting louder by the second.

"Katie, please, let's talk. Come on, lets go sit down," Kris said, motioning her to the living room.

"What?! You want me to sit there?! After what you just did? How could you Kris?!"

She was crying now. Kris tried desperately to think of something to say.

"Just tell me, how long Kris? The whole season?" She was crying quietly now, she looked so sad and shocked and it was killing Kris.

"Not the whole season baby. Just a month or so. I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe me. I love you Katie," Kris said as he came closer and sat on the step.

"Not only is it horrible that you would do this to your wife, but with a man? Its wrong Kris! You're gay?!"

"No Katie! I'm not gay. Its just Adam. I don't even know how it happened, I love you, you know I do," Kris said as he tried to reach for her hand.

Katie pulled away and started pacing again.

"No, you are gay Kris. I don't know if you realize this or not, but what you were doing WAS gay! And in our own home? God Kris, how could you?!"

She was growing more frantic by the minute.

"Have you done that in our bed?" She asked suddenly.

"No Katie, what you just saw, that's the only time its happened here,"

"Here? So where else huh? How many times? And don't lie to me Kris," She was now leaning against the front door.

"Just one other time, in the tour bus. That's it Katie, I swear," Kris said. "Look, we can work this out baby. I'll make it up to you somehow, please, just give me a chance,"

"I can't Kris. How can I trust you now?" She was crying still. "You should go Kris, just leave. I can't handle this right now."

"Katie, please, come on, let's just figure this out, we,"

"Figure what out, Kris?! You are having sex with a man! You cheat and you lie, what do we have to figure out?! Just go, please."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until we figure out what we're going to do, Katie, come on," Kris tried desperately.

"Kris, Please! I can't handle this, I can't!" She was crying more now, losing control.

Kris walked up to her and grabbed her arm, tried to pull her in, to hold her, but she pushed him away.

"Kris, don't! I swear, if you don't go right now, then I'm going! I'll go back to my mom's house. Go!" She pushed him away and toward the front door.

Kris was at a loss. _She needs some time to cool down,_ he thought. _I'll come back in a while._

"I'll come back later OK Katie? Maybe you'll be able to talk then, please, just don't do anything rash okay?" He said pleadingly.

Katie just stood there, sobbing quietly. She looked so lost, so heartbroken. Kris felt awful, he couldn't stand there watching her anymore.

He walked out the front door and just started walking. His vision was blurred by the tears that were now coming.

_How the fuck did I let something like this happen? What am I gonna do?_ He thought. He was panicking. _Dammit! Why did I do this?! What was I thinking?!_

Suddenly, he wondered where Adam had gone. _Dammit, I need you Adam!_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Fuck, I hope Kris is okay,_ Adam thought as he made his way across the street.

He had spotted this little park on his way into Kris' neighborhood.

_I hope I can just sit there and wait it out. _

He was relieved to see that the park was empty. It was a school day after all. Adam made his way to a park bench and just waited.

_Should I call Kris? What if he's still in there with Katie? Damnit! How could this happen?!_

The more he sat there, the more frantic his thoughts became. All he wanted was to hold Kris, to assure him that everything would be alright. But he wasn't so sure now. What if this meant the end of what he and Kris had? The thought alone made his heart tighten.

_Damn, everything was going so great! Kris was amazing._ Adam could still feel Kris' cum inside of him. He hadn't had the time to clean up, and as he sat there, he could feel some of it dripping out of him.

_Fuck, just what I need,_ Adam thought.

But as he closed his eyes and leaned back, he allowed the pleasure to come back. He could almost feel Kris still inside of him. All he wanted now was to hold Kris against him. To caress his soft cheeks and stroke his hair, to tell him how much their lovemaking meant to him. It was a lot more than just sex to Adam. He was deeply in love with Kris, and he knew it wouldn't be easy to just ignore that fact. Not after all that had happened.

"Hey Adam, scoot over."

Adam jumped, startled out of his thoughts. Kris was standing there. His eyes looked red, he'd been crying.

Adam stood up and ignored the instinct to be discreet in public. His arms were around Kris instantly. Kris returned the hug immediately. He was holding on to Adam, his head buried in Adam's chest.

Adam's heart tightened. He hated knowing that Kris was in so much pain. He held him tightly, wanting to drive all the fear away. Kris was sobbing quietly into Adam's shirt.

They stood there a while, both silent in their thoughts, taking comfort in the other one's arms. After a few more moments, Kris pulled back slowly.

"Let's find somewhere to go Adam, please. I can't just stand here anymore. People around here know who I am," he said as he looked around nervously.

"Okay, come on, let's just go okay?" Adam responded.

He led Kris back in the direction of his house. _We could either take Kris' car, or call for a cab. A cab might take too long to arrive, at which point Kris might not feel like going anymore. But walking back to the house, that doesn't seem like the best idea either. _

"We can take my car," Kris said, as if he could read Adam's thoughts.

They walked in silence, Kris staring down at the sidewalk mostly.

As they walked back up to the house, Adam saw that Katie's car was gone again. He turned to see Kris, who had just noticed as well.

_Maybe its better this way,_ Adam thought. _At least she can't see us driving away together. _

"I'll drive," Adam said as they walked up to Kris' car.

Kris tossed Adam the keys and went around to the other side. He looked so worried.  
_  
I hope she doesn't go tell anyone what she saw,_ Adam thought. He was trying to hide his panic to keep Kris from worrying further. But the thought of this incident getting out to the public terrified him. _She loves Kris, she wouldn't do that to him,_ he thought hopefully.

He pulled out of the driveway quickly, trying to clear his head and just be there for Kris.

"Its okay Kris, everything will work out. You'll see," Adam said. He placed his hand on top of Kris' hand, squeezing it gently. They drove in silence.

**Chapter 3**

"Fuck! She won't pick up her phone!" Kris shouted as he slammed his cell shut and threw it on the bed.

He had been trying to call Katie for 3 hours.

They were in a Motel somewhere close to his house. Adam was lying on the bed, looking off into space. He had ordered pizzas and made Kris eat. After a while, Kris had succumbed just to get him to shut up.

They had been there for about 4 hours. The more time passed, the more Kris panicked about Katie and what she could be doing.

_Dammit, what if she does something stupid?!_ Kris thought as he paced back and forth.

He had spent the last 4 hours pacing, listening to Adam's words of comfort, eating, glancing at the television, trying to clear his mind. Now he was trying to come up with an idea to make things normal again.

"Kris, please, just sit down. You're making me nervous pacing around," Adam said as he sat up on the bed.

"Sorry buddy," Kris responded. "I just can't seem to relax."

"I know Kris, I understand. Come here, just sit a while," Adam said, making space next to him.

Kris sat down and let out a long sigh. He leaned his head on Adam's chest, laying there against him, trying to relax.

"What if she tells someone what she saw Adam? I'm pretty sure she's at her mom's house. But what if she's so angry that she goes public with this?" Kris asked.

"She won't Kris, she cares about you. I know she's upset right now, but I don't think she would do that," Adam answered.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kris said.

_**Ring!**_ The phone startled Kris. 

_Katie!_ He thought.

"Hello?" Kris answered, his heart racing.

"Kris, its me," Katie responded. Her voice sounded small, tired.

"Katie, baby, where are you? I've been calling you. We need to talk okay, I know that you needed time, but"

"Kris, I don't need to talk," she interrupted. "I'm in the house now; I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving. I'm going to go to my mom's house."

"No, Katie, wait! Just let me come over okay? We can talk!" Kris said as he rushed to put his shoes on.

"No, Kris, don't come okay? Look, I'm done. I don't even wanna know why you did what you did. Its obvious that this isn't just a fling. I mean, its Adam. You love him, and you wouldn't just do something like this with a guy, unless it really meant something to you."

"Look Katie, we can work it out somehow. Please, just wait for me there," Kris answered hurriedly.

"Kris, just stop, please. I don't want to see you. I can't. I won't be with a man who has secret affairs. And don't tell me it won't happen again, because I won't believe it."

"Katie, come on! Please, just give me another chance baby. We can work this out," Kris said pleadingly.

"Kris, I'm serious. Please, just leave it as it is Okay? I'll be fine. I'm going with my mom now. I think its best if we just end things right now. I can't deal with something like this. And I wouldn't trust that it was only a temporary thing. You're gay Kris. You have to accept that," she said.

"Katie! I'm not! I love you, and you have to know that. Don't you?" Kris was pacing around the room now. Adam was sitting up watching him, a look of concern across his face.

"I know you did Kris. And I believe it was real. But I can't live like this. I won't share you with anyone else. And I won't be able to look past the fact that you do like men. So please, just let it go Kris. I'm leaving. You can come home if you'd like. I won't come back. I'm going away with my mom, back home. So, I'll call you then, okay? Just to settle some things. I know there's a lot we'd still have to talk about." She suddenly went quiet.

Kris didn't know what to say. How could he convince her that what he felt for her WAS real? But even if he could, she was right. It wouldn't be fair to ask her to share him with Adam.

_Do I even want to?_ He thought to himself. He knew he wasn't ready to give up Katie. But he knew he wouldn't be able to live a life going back and forth between them. He had to make a choice. And now, she was making it for him.

His heart hurt at the realization that it really was over. He didn't know what to say. He felt like he should say so much. Apologize for the pain, for the lies. He wished he could just erase what Katie had seen. That he could have ended it on his own terms and confessed to her his feelings for Adam and then walk away. But it was too late now.

He stopped his pacing and sat on the bed defeated.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm not saying that so that you can forgive me or even so that you can hear my explanations. I just want you to know that I never wanted to cause you pain. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. And I'm very sorry that you had to see what you did. I do love you. I hope we can at least talk sometimes. I mean, I know we'll have to talk at points, but I mean as friends. I love you Katie," he finished lamely.

He didn't know what else to say. He felt like he owed her more than that.

"I know Kris. I love you too. And I hope some day, we can be friends too. I just can't right now. And I believe you. I just, I need time to think. You can come back here whenever you want. I'll be gone within the hour. Bye," she said and hung up.

Kris sat there stunned. It was a strange feeling knowing it was over. He didn't know how to act now. He felt numb some, which was alright with him, lest he start crying again.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he remembered Adam was there, but he didn't look up.

"Kris, its okay," he heard Adam say.

He took a deep breath and allowed himself to be led to lie down on the bed. He rested his head against Adam again, trying to take whatever comfort he could from his arms and caresses.

"I'm glad you're here Adam," Kris said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too Kris."

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Kris, you want a beer?" Adam called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," Kris called back.

They were in Adam's apartment now. After spending the night in the motel, Adam had convinced Kris to come back to L.A. with him. It hadn't taken much. He knew Kris wanted nothing less than to stay in his house.

"Here you go buddy," Adam said as he handed the bottle to Kris.

"Thanks."

Adam sat on the couch next to Kris and brought him closer against him. They were watching a re-run of some comedy show.

Kris seemed to be doing better. They had drifted off at the motel after Katie's call. Kris had looked so lost. Adam had been worried for a while. He thought maybe Kris would end up having second thoughts about being with him altogether. But after holding him all night and drifting off to sleep, his fears had subsided some.

_He stayed with me,_ Adam thought. _He could've gone off to chase Katie, but he stayed. _

Still, Adam in no way felt proud of the fact that Kris was here with him now, and not with her. He'd liked Katie, and he knew the whole thing was causing Kris pain. He had never wanted to be that guy; the one who ended up with the man who had been someone else's. But he couldn't hide the fact that he was still glad that Kris was with him, that maybe things really could flourish between them.

"Adam, I guess we should talk. I mean, for real this time. We gotta figure things out," Kris said as he put his beer down and faced Adam.

"Yeah, I know. Let's talk," Adam responded.

"Okay, first things first. You have to know; it's going to take me some time to really get over Katie. I know things are over with her, and I accept it. But I can't just forget about it immediately," he said.

"I know Kris, I understand. You can take all the time you need to think about things. I want you to know I'm here for you, always," Adam said as he reached out and took Kris' hand.

Kris squeezed it gently in response.

"I also want you to know that I do love you Adam. I mean, really love you. You're the one I want to be with. I know that it will make things complicated for us, but we have to try, don't we?" he said as he looked into Adam's eyes.

Adam's heart filled with warmth. Just like that, all his fears were washing away. This is what he needed to hear. He tried to hold back the tears as he brought Kris into his arms and held him tightly.

"We do Kris, and I will. I love you too. I'm so relieved to hear you say that you still want to try."

Kris returned the hug with fervor and kissed Adam's cheek. They sat there for a moment, holding each other tightly, each reassuring the other with kisses and whispered words.

Adam grabbed Kris' face and kissed him softly. His lips were hot and felt soft against his. Kris returned the kiss with passion, and suddenly, they were kissing fervently.

Kris was now exploring under Adam's shirt, touching his chest and pulling him closer. He stood up now and pulled Adam with him. They were pulling their clothes off as they headed toward the bedroom.

Their clothes were off quickly, scattered down the hallway and in the bedroom too.

"I want you Adam, please," Kris whispered hurriedly.

_Fuck, he's so perfect!_ Adam thought. He was so ready for this now. All he wanted was to be inside of Kris, to hear his moans of pleasure.

Adam pushed Kris onto the bed face down. Kris gripped the sheets tightly as he waited.

Adam grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand and rubbed it over his cock. The warmth of his strokes filled him with a sweet pleasure. But the anticipation of being inside of Kris was sending him over the edge.

He tried to calm down and pace himself. He dabbed some more lube onto his hand and walked back up to Kris. He rubbed his lubed fingers around Kris' opening and Kris moaned quietly.

With one quick motion, Adam entered Kris. Kris' hands tightened around the sheets and he let out a loud gasp. Adam felt Kris tighten and he pushed in more slowly this time. Soon, he was thrusting inside Kris in slow motions, feeling his body relax and become accustomed to the intrusion.

As Kris' moans of pleasure filled the room, Adam began to let himself go. He thrust harder and faster each time. His body was filled with an ardent need to release into Kris. Their bodies were moist with sweat now. Adam hoped he wasn't being too rough. He knew Kris wasn't used to this type of sex, and he didn't want to hurt him. But it seemed like Kris was enjoying every moment of it. With each thrust, Kris let out a soft groan. Adam pushed harder and harder, holding Kris' waist close against him. Kris was now tightening his fists and breathing heavily.

"Adam, please don't stop," he said in between moans. "I'm so close," he said as his body tightened more.

"I won't buddy, I won't," Adam responded. He loved the thought that he was sending Kris into a moment of orgasm from this. The thought alone almost made him cum, but he bit his lip and tried to hold it in longer. He thrust faster now, knowing just the spot Kris wanted him to hit. Kris' moans were getting louder now. Adam knew he was close, and he waited for that moment to come.

Suddenly, Kris cried out as he released onto the sheets. As Kris' body tightened and shuddered from the release, Adam finally let go. He couldn't hold out any longer. He came inside of Kris, thrusting with each release. The orgasm was intense, and he held on tightly to Kris as it ended, crying out softly. Finally, his body relaxed and he pulled out gently. Kris was breathing heavily, a small smile playing across his face.

"That was great Adam," he whispered.

Adam pulled Kris into him now. Kris laid his head down on Adam's chest and they held each other close. Their breathing was returning to normal.

_Thanks Universe,_ Adam thought. _This is right. This moment, is perfect._

**Chapter 5**

As they lay there, Kris thought about how perfect he felt in Adam's arms.

_It's like we fit together perfectly,_ he thought. He was amazed at how easily Adam could make him forget about any problems he had. He felt complete with Adam.

"So, are we like, a couple now?" Kris whispered to Adam.

"Yeah, we are," Adam responded softly. He was stroking Kris' cheeks softly, looking into his eyes.

"What does it really mean?" Kris asked.

"Well, it means your heart belongs to me. And my heart is yours too," Adam said.

"Yeah, I like that," Kris said. "And no other guys okay? I mean, I want to be the only man you're with," Kris said. He was surprised at the sudden possessiveness he felt over Adam.

"Of course, and ditto," Adam answered with a smile.

"We can figure out any details later," Kris said. "I know we won't have as much time as we'd like to be together, but we'll make it work somehow."

"I'm willing to do that Kris. And I know more than anyone, you understand me. In a way, it's easier being in love with someone who is also a celebrity. You understand hectic schedules and the whole scene."

"I agree," Kris said.

As he lay there, he thought about all the events that had taken place since Adam had arrived to see him. He felt that after it all, he should feel more frantic, out of control. But being here right now, he could feel nothing but content. He knew there were hard days ahead, but it was something he was willing to work with. It was worth it for what he and Adam shared.

The thought of the fuzz it would cause if their relationship somehow got out made Kris laugh. _People would freak out!_

"What?" Adam asked.

"I'm just picturing people's faces if we were to go public with this," Kris answered.

"Right, they would freak the fuck out," Adam answered with a smile.

"I just wish it didn't have to be that way," Kris continued. "I wish we could tell everyone what we have here, and that it would be accepted without question. That they would see it for what it is, true love. You know?" He said as he lay there feeling Adam's chest rise and fall with each breath.

"I know. I wish that too Kris. And maybe some day, it will be like that. We can only hope," he said as he held Kris' hand tightly.

Kris let out a sigh of contentment as he allowed himself to fantasize about such a world. He pictured him and Adam walking down the streets of Hollywood, hand in hand. His parents welcoming Adam in as a member of the family. Family barbecues, endless nights like this one.

"Yeah, maybe someday," Kris whispered.

As the night wore on, Adam and Kris went from their passionate moment of sex into a night of love-making. Kris took his turn and entered Adam this time. Their bodies were close against each other, their soft moans filling the room again. They whispered sweet words to each other all night as they made love over and over again. Their kisses were long and sweet, full of love and passion. Everything felt right for Kris. He never wanted the night to end.

He recognized the difference between sex and love-making completely. He could never be close enough to Adam. Their bodies were glistened with sweat as they explored each others bodies endlessly.

"I love you so much Adam," he whispered as they held each other close, tightly yet gentle at the same time. Adam thrust inside of Kris with swift and soft motions, each one full of passion and lust.

"I love you too Kris," Adam answered.

_Let this night never end,_ Kris thought. _I'd stay this way forever._

**THE END**


End file.
